


French Curl

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad French, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Top Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: APH Prussia pushes poor Canada past his breaking point by relentlessly pulling on his ahoge.





	French Curl

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is safe, sane & consensual!

I was already at my limit, already past the point of hiding the sounds that I let out as Prussia played with my curl. I'd asked him to stop, but he didn't even seem to hear me. At this rate, I won't be able to keep myself under control.

"Kesesese, Birdie you really are too cute."

My restraint broke. I let myself lean in to his touch, practically purring at the attention. Having my curl played with had gotten me to a state of arousal - one that was hard for me to keep under control, especially in front of Prussia.

"Mm, je t'aime Prusse, joli mec," the words slip out of my mouth, lust clouding my mind.

As soon as they do, I have Prussia pinned under me, on the floor of my hotel room. I pull him into a heated kiss, immediately dominating him and tonguing my way in to explore his mouth. When we finally pull away for air, Prussia looks flushed, his lips bruised and pupils blown in lust.

I smirk at him, going in to attack his jaw and neck as I grind my hips into his own. Through the fabric, I feel both our hardened members rubbing together. Prussia is letting out the most erotic sounds, moaning and groaning at the ministrations I am giving to him. I leave numerous hickeys that adorn his neck, butterfly kisses along his jaw, then I move to nibble at his earlobe before whispering dirty things in his ear, my Québécois accent slipping into my speech. I'm grinding into him harder now, thrusting against him erratically.

Suddenly, I stop moving against him, and I hear him groan and try to thrust up into me. Instead of returning the gesture, I shimmy my way up until I'm nearly sitting on his face.

"Sucer," I command him.

Reading into the situation, Prussia obeys and begins to service me the best he can, and eventually, I begin to feel something building up in my lower regions. I bury myself deep into his mouth as I release load, grabbing his head and making sure he takes it all. He gags around my huge member but swallows my seed nonetheless.

"Ahh, bien, prends mon foutre! Je jouis! Prends-le!" I groan.

"Cum for me," I tell him in English, reaching back to stroke him over the edge. Prussia spills himself onto my hand, having thoroughly enjoyed just being able to service me.

How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> First person POV is weird :S
> 
> 07.05.2016


End file.
